Devil and Tennis
by Hime no Baka
Summary: Sakuno ha invocado al Demonio por accidente, y éste no se irá hasta que ella pida su deseo para llevarse su alma. Ryoma desconfía del alumno nuevo, y de su cercanía con la joven¿Acaso el Diablo no es tan malo como se creía? Basado en Virgin Crisis
1. Chapter 1

_Devil and Tennis_

By: Sakuno-chan Echizen 

- Hello! Seh , no me escucho hace harto no? u.u Pero ya que, aquí estoy de nuevo con mis ilógicas pero imaginativas historias n.n... aunque ésta no es tan imaginativa porque me basé, no, mejor dicho, me inspiré en Virgin Crisis ... Ahhh... tan linda aquella historia Shojo +.+... El Diablo es tan ... tan guapo //. Pero ése es otro tema, me estoy desviando u.u , la cosa es que como no quiero que a Sakuno le quite su "Pureza" el Diablo por un deseo... mejor que sea su alma , además para que Ryoma no la sufra tanto ... pero igual voy a hacer sufrir a ése desgraciado y orgulloso tensita ò.o, no va a ser nada fácil conquistar a Sakuno, así que ándate preparando Echizen para sudar sangre ¬w¬.

Bueno, ahora el disclaimer , presentado por Tezuka Kunimitsu, el Bishonen más Bishonen de la serie n//n

Tezuka: Primero que nada debo aclarar que no estoy aquí por voluntad propia ù.u, todo lo contrario... es más, te demandaré por Intimidación ¬¬

- Eso fue una advertencia

Tezuka: Corrección, eso fue una amenaza ¿O acaso "Presenta el Disclaimer o terminaré de destrozarte tu brazo izquierdo" es una advertencia? ¬¬

- Mmm... ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en miti-miti?

Tezuka: Me parece que no ¬¬

- Bueno, pero di el Disclaimer para que empiece el fic

Tezuka: Yo soy el Seigaku no Buchousanjou, y nadie ni nada me obligará a decir una cosa como ésta ò.o

- ¿Qué cosa?

Tezuka: Esto ò.o (mostrando un papel)

- ¿Y qué dice que no lo puedes leer?

Tezuka: Dice "Konomi Takeshi es autor y poseedor de los derechos de Prince Of Tennis así que ésta..." ¡Hey! ¡Has hecho trampa! Ò.o

- Por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que detrás de ésa faceta de "Capitán serio" eres muy ingenuo Tezuka Kunimitsu ¬¬

Tezuka: o.o... te pareces a Fuji

- ¬¬... ¿A si?

Tezuka: Déjalo ù.u... ¿Ahora me puedo ir? ò.o

- Mmm... si, pero no te dejaré

Tezuka: o.o

- Así que no intentes nada ¿Escuchaste? ¬¬

Tezuka: Ya que u.u

- ¡Nos vemos abajo!

Aviso : Es posible que incluya Lemmon, además de que la mayoría de los capítulos tendrán Lime, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo

Aviso 2: El demonio no es según mi imaginación, porque yo lo creo mucho más serio , pero ésta historia quise hacerla algo divertida así que su carácter y personalidad serán algo... raras n.nU

-_Aparición Diabólica-_

- Sakuno caminaba por las calles, con la cabeza gacha y completamente ida. Su relación con Ryoma era de lo más penosa, y estaba segura de que él ni siquiera la consideraba su amiga. Suspiró triste, no hallaba forma de acercarse al príncipe más que por el tenis, y eso definitivamente estaba fuera de su alcance físico.

- Mou, no debería pensar en éstas cosas.- Subió su mirada y sus ojos brillaron al divisar una tienda- ¡Una Librería nueva!- Sip, a Sakuno le encantaban los libros, especialmente a aquellos de magia, ficción y religiosos. Con todo el entusiasmo del mundo Sakuno ingresó al local y apreció todos y cada uno de los libros que sus rojizos ojos miraban. Tenían un empastado tan llamativo y original que de vez en cuando la joven los sacaba de la estantería para maravillarse con su portada, y entre todos aquellos libros, había uno que destacaba de los demás, ya que su envoltura era vieja y negra. -¿Y éste?- Lo miró por todos lados, pero no encontraba el nombre del libro. Lo abrió y se encontró con hermosas inscripciones en latín, acompañadas por dibujos de demonios, ángeles y humanos, pero uno le llamó especialmente la atención. – Es muy guapo...- Murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras contemplaba el dibujo de un demonio con forma de humano, y bajo éste, inscripciones algo intangibles. Sakuno trató de leerlas.

Ryoma estaba en su cuarto, tratando de conciliar el sueño que lo acompañó en toda la clase de aquel día. No había prestado en absoluto atención al maestro por dos razones: El sueño y Ryuzaki. Ryoma bufó molesto, las hormonas estaban dando actos de presencia, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera, ya que varias veces se ha pillado teniendo pensamientos pecaminosos hacia su pequeña compañera de trenzas. Ahora ella estaba cambiada... bueno, seguía siendo la niña despistada y olvidadiza que él conoció hace dos años, pero su físico se había desarrollado de tal manera que no necesitaba perfeccionarse en tenis para que Ryoma le preste atención, es más, Sakuno aún no se daba cuenta de que era víctima de pervertidas miradas por parte del príncipe, cosa que agradecía infinitamente el mismo.

- Maldición...- Cerró los ojos, y se preparó para tener otro de sus placenteros pero vergonzosos sueños mojados.

Estaba con su pijama puesta, sentada en su cama y terminando de secarse el pelo. En momentos como éste era cuando lamentaba no haberle hecho caso a Ryoma de cortarse el cabello, pero sabía que no tendría el valor de hacerlo, por muy fastidioso que sea secarlo.

Cuando acabó, apagó la luz y se acomodó en su cama, y cuando ya estaba lista para dormir, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su nariz. No quiso abrir los ojos, así que sacó de dentro de las sábanas una mano para apartar lo que sea que esté molestándole, pero el tacto le intrigó.

- ¿Are?- Delante de sus ojos, estaba una hermosa pluma negra. Se sentó en su cama, preguntándose como pudo haber llegado aquello a su habitación.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué acaso estoy pintado?- Sakuno giró la vista asustada, pero cuando reparó en quien había hablado... se aterró.

- ¡¡Obaa-chan!!-

- ¡Cállate!- El sujeto se acercó a Sakuno y le tapó la boca, y ésta sólo lo miraba más asustada.- ¿Por qué te asustas? No soy tan feo- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Sakuno estaba más que de acuerdo con eso, pero por muy guapo que sea ¿Qué hacía en su habitación?

- ¿Qué sucede Sakuno?- Se escuchó la voz de su abuela detrás de la puerta, y la joven miró sorprendida como el pelinegro cerraba la puerta con seguro con un movimiento de sus ojos. - ¿Sakuno? ¿Qué pasa? Déjame pasar-

- Estoy bien Obaa-chan, era un insecto pero se ha escapado por la ventana- Sakuno reprimió un gemido de sorpresa ¡Aquel sujeto había imitado su voz!- No te preocupes.

- Vale, pero no grites de ésa manera de nuevo, me he llevado un susto.- Luego se escucharon los pasos de la entrenadora bajando al escalera.

- Ahora, si no quieres que algo malo te pase te recomendaría que guardes silencio- Sakuno asintió aún un poco asustada, y sintió como su boca era liberada.- Bien- Vio como éste se recostaba en su cama y la miraba desde ahí- Llámame Lucifer, Satán o simplemente Diablo, el que te acomode más- Sakuno perdió total fuerza en sus piernas, pero por suerte había una silla detrás. – Hace poco has leído una de las tantas invocaciones que hay para llamarme, y como debes saber, tienes que pedir un deseo a cambio de tu alma -

- Pe.. pe... pero yo... yo no...-

- Habla como la gente normal y di rápido tu deseo, hay varias almas más que esperan por mí- Sakuno se levantó como pudo y reunió todo el valor para decirle...

- No-

- ¿No? ¿No qué?-

- Que... que no pediré ningún deseo, así que te puedes ir... si, eso- Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza de nervios, y la atractiva apariencia del demonio no le ayudaba en nada.

- Pues lamento decepcionarte, pero yo no me iré de aquí hasta que pidas tu deseo, el trato es inquebrantable- Sakuno retrocedió un paso al ver como éste se levantaba y la revisaba entera con su rojiza mirada, y por unos momentos, sintió que se perdía en ellos- Oye- Sakuno volvió a la realidad- Tienes unos ojos raros-

- Los tuyos son iguales- Se defendió la joven, con miedo aún.

- Pero yo soy El Demonio, tú eres una humana-

- ¿Y? Yo conozco a alguien que tiene los ojos dorados- Dijo con un tinte en las mejillas, y él se sorprendió un poco.

- Bueno, eso no viene al caso. Vamos, pide cualquier deseo, estoy seguro que algo te debe faltar: dinero, familia, popularidad, fuerza, inteligencia...- Sakuno no le prestó más atención, estaba ocupada en recorrer aquel varonil cuerpo, y trató de no olvidar detalle. "Su cabello es sorprendentemente negro, y a simple vista parece muy suave... me gustaría tocarlo pero... ¡Wah! ¡¿Qué cosas digo?! Es El Demonio, tendría que estar echándole agua bendita ahora mismo pero... es... muy guapo" Pensó Sakuno, con las mejillas sonrojadísimas. Y mientras ella seguía peleándose con su parte irracional, el Diablo ya había detenido su monólogo, porque hacía rato que se había dado cuenta de que su víctima no prestaba nada de atención. Tenía su vista clavada en el rostro de la joven y se preguntaba ¿Porqué se sonrojaba? Sabía de antemano que las mujeres sólo se sonrojaban cuando están teniendo relaciones, o por lo menos a las que él había conocido, ya que antes o después de "hacerlo" éstas se mantenían impasibles. Una sonrisa vacía se formó en su rostro, divirtiéndose con las muecas graciosas que hacía la chica.

- ¿Are?- Sakuno, ya habiendo ganado la batalla con sus hormonas, sintió la penetrante mirada del Demonio. - ¿Qué... qué miras tanto?-

- A ti- Sakuno volvió a sonrojarse, y el demonio volvió a sorprenderse ¿Por qué lo hacía si ni siquiera la había tocado?

- Ano, con respecto a lo del deseo, te repito que... que no tengo ninguno-

- Y yo te repito que debes pedir uno- Sakuno mantuvo firme su mirada- ¿Seguro que no te falta nada peque?- Dijo burlón.

- ¡¿Peque?! ¡Oye, yo no soy tan pequeña!- El Demonio se rió de su reacción- ¡Tú eres el grandote y corpulento! ¡Yo soy nor-mal!-

- ¿Qué tal si deseas ser más alta?-

- ¡No!-

- Mmm... ¿Más linda?-

- ¡Que no!-

- ¿Qué tal...?-

- ¡No quiero nada!- Interrumpió ya fastidiada, y éste sonrió con maligna burla... lo había hecho a posta.

- Entonces dime... ¿Cómo te va en el amor?- Sakuno contuvo la respiración, y el demonio supo que había dado en el blanco. - ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda en el amor peque?-

- N-No, me las puedo apañar sola- Dijo con la cabeza gacha, pensando en Ryoma.

- Dejaré que lo medites, pero no olvides que no te dejaré hasta que pidas tu deseo, para después gozar de tu alma- Y desapareció, pero Sakuno aún estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, dudando realmente si pedir aquel deseo de ser correspondida, aquel deseo que la carcomía desde que tenía doce... ¿Qué debería hacer?.

- Mou, éstas cosas sólo me pasan a mí- Y ya rendida, se tiró a su cama, sin molestarse en taparse. Suspiró con placer, oliendo aquel delicioso aroma que había quedado impregnado en la colcha.

Ya había amanecido, los pájaros cantaban, los jóvenes iban a colegio y... Sakuno aún estaba dormida. El Demonio ya estaba en su habitación, observando a la joven de cabello cobrizo suspirar en sueños. Conocía las costumbres humanas, por eso estaba extrañado de que la peque no haya abierto un ojo.

- ¿A...re?- Sakuno abrió sus ojos, pero la luz le molestó así que los volvió a cerrar.- ¿Qué hora será?- Se preguntó tallándose los ojos.

- No tengo idea, pero creo que debe ser tarde- Sakuno se paralizó- Los demás humanos hace rato que salieron de sus casas y...-

- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí?!- Sakuno ya estaba completamente despierta.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Vine para cumplir tu deseo- Respondió con sus ojos divertidos.

- ¡Pero yo...!-

- Tú nada peque. Vamos, tu deseo- Sakuno no aguantó por mucho aquella mirada seria, así que se desvió hacia algún otro punto de su habitación, y fue ahí cuando se fijó en el reloj.

- ¡Kya! ¡Es tarde! ¡Muy tarde!- El Demonio arqueó una ceja curioso. La joven había saltado de su cama y se encerró en el baño con su uniforme.

- Vaya, creo que me quedaré otro día aquí- Se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo completo, hizo un movimiento con su mano, y su vestuario cambió al uniforme de Seigaku masculino. Sonrió de medio lado, y con un tronar dedos, su cabello se acortó hasta el cuello, ahora parecía un estudiante de preparatoria normal... esperen ¿Preparatoria? Según la información que tenía de la peque ésta cursaba Tercero de Secundaria. Bufó despreocupado, ya se le ocurriría algo, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a la joven.

Ryoma entró tranquilo a su salón, y el maestro sólo lo regañó con la mirada, ya era normal en él no llegar a tiempo a la primera clase. Dejó su mochila a un lado, sacó su libro de Inglés y lo acomodó en la mesa para usarlo como almohada. Estaba listo para soñar con raquetas cuando sintió que alguien lo llamaba.

- Ne, Ryoma-sama...- Ah, era Osakada, entonces no valía la pena hacerle caso.- Ryoma-sama... Ryoma-sama... Ryoma-sama...- Pero él quería dormir así que mejor preguntarle que quiere para que lo deje tranquilo.

- ¿Hmm?-

- ¿No te has encontrado a Sakuno-chan en el camino?- Le preguntó en susurros.

- ¿Ryuzaki?- Levantó su cabeza del pupitre y quedó mirando el puesto vació al lado de Tomoka. Ya, era pasable que Ryuzaki llegue un poco tarde, pero ¿Más tarde que él? Ryoma ya estaba que salía del salón a buscarla.

- ¡Señorita Ryuzaki!- Tomoka y Ryoma giraron su vista al frente.- ¡Éstas no son horas de llegar!- Sakuno entraba avergonzada al salón, bajo las curiosas miradas de sus compañeros.

- Los siento sensei pero es que...-

- La retrasé, ya que no sabía como llegar a mi salón- Interrumpió un chico detrás de Sakuno.

- ¿Y tú eres...?- Preguntó desconfiado el maestro, pero El Demonio hizo otro de sus famosos movimientos de ojos.- ¡Ah! ¡Debes ser el nuevo alumno!- Sakuno abrió sorprendida los ojos ¡Ahora tendría que aguantarlo en el Colegio!- Ryuzaki, ve a sentarte, y por ser ésta la primera vez te lo dejaré pasar.- La joven fue resignada a su pupitre. – Por mientras joven, preséntese frente a la clase-

- Oye Sakuno ¿Dónde lo encontraste? Está muy bueno- Sakuno bajó la cabeza sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga.

- Mi nombre es Ryuzaki Kyosuke, y soy el hermano de Sakuno, mucho gusto- Dijo antes de hacer un sutil movimiento de sus dedos.

- ¿¡Qué?!- Sakuno estaba de lo más impactada ¿Él? ¿Su hermano?- ¡Tú desde cuando...!-

- Sakuno-chan ¿Qué te pasa? No le subas así el tono a tu aniki- La joven miró desesperada a Tomoka.

- Sabes muy bien que yo no tengo hermanos Tomoka y...-

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te sientes bien?- Sakuno estaba en colapso. Ryoma sólo la miraba extrañado, a ella y a su hermano.

- Sé que les parezco un poco grande para su clase...- Las chicas del salón suspiraron-... pero es que me he atrasado en los estudios debido a un accidente en el extranjero. Espero no les moleste- dijo al final con una reverencia.

- Muy bien, ahora procede a sentarte detrás de tu hermana.- El Demonio asintió al profesor y se sentó. Sakuno sentía la divertida mirada de éste clavada en su espalda. "Soy el Diablo, puedo cambiar los recuerdos de los humanos a mi antojo, si quieres diles a todos que soy el mismísimo Demonio y que he manipulado sus pensamientos, pero puede que como menos te traten de demente" Escuchó la joven dentro de su cabeza.

- Ahora, sigamos con la clase- " ¡No! ¡El Diablo no puede ser mi hermano! ¡No puede!" Pensaba Sakuno con la nariz hundida en su libro.

"Lo siento peque, pero deberás llamarme Onee-chan"

...To Be Continued...

¡Woh! O.o... que guay el Diablo xD Pero bueno, como ven tomé varias cosas de Virgin Crisis, y cambié algunas otras ... es que quiero que sea divertido u.u, así que no me maten . Ahora mismo no estoy en mi casa, estoy alojando en casa de mi tío , o sea, que estoy vacacionando ... y heme aquí escribiendo nuevos Fics n.n, ¿Ven que no las dejo TANTO de lado? ... es que los demás fics ya los tengo listos en mi MP3, pero el PC no lo agarra cuando lo coloco T.T, así

que no podré publicar Slave to Love y Ball no Ohjisama hasta Febrero u.u... pero ya que! Espero me apoyen en éste fic como me han apoyado en los demás

Tezuka: Tú y tus historias raras ò.o. No tienen lógica ni nada racional ¿estás segura de que la gente toma en serio tus fics? ¬¬

- Ehhh... no, pero con que lo lean y me dejen Reviews soy feliz

Tezuka: Te satisfaces con muy poco ù.u, así nunca llegarás a ser grande como yo ò.o

- No me interesa ¬¬

Tezuka: ¿qué? Ò.o Yo no conversaré con perdedoras como tú, me largo de aquí ù.u

- Te repito que no te dejaré escapar ¬¬

Tezuka: A ver como lo haces porque yo ya me voy ò.o (Sakuno-chan le muestra una bonsái que está encerrada en una reja)

- Si no quieres que tu bonsái sufra tus impertinencias te recomendaría que te quedes donde estás ¬w¬

Tezuka: ¿Por qué mi Bonsái? ¿Por qué no yo? ;.;

- ¡¿Te quedarás?! ò.o

Tezuka: Para que te digo que no si es si u.u

- Así me gusta , muchacho inteligente

Tezuka: ¿Pero no le harás nada a mi Marie? ó.ò

- ¿Marie? ¿quién es Marie? o.o

Tezuka: ¡Marie! ¡mi plantita regalona! ¬¬

- ¡Ah! Eso u.u. No, no le haré nada, así que quédate tranquilito

Tezuka: Uff u.u

- Bueno, como dije antes, espero sigan apoyándome , nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tezuka: Y también déjenme a mí, soy el Seigaku no Buchou, y si a ésta ¬¬...

- ¬¬

Tezuka: ... le dejan Reviews a mi también ò.o... es todo ù.u

- Bye!!!! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

_**Devil and Tennis **_

_**By: Sakuno-chan Echizen.**_

**¡Hello World! Aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo de éste fic tan lindo que se me ocurrió A MI y que…**

**Tezuka: Qué modesta eres ¬¬**

**- Hola Kunimitsu ¬¬**

**Tezuka: ¡Buchou-sama para ti! ¬¬**

**- Nada de eso ù.u, aquí no eres más que mi anfitrión ¬¬**

**Tezuka: No sé si te has dado cuenta pero… yo no estoy hecho para entretener ù.u**

**- Es cierto, pero de todos modos creo que te has ganado la simpatía de las lectoras ¬¬**

**Tezuka: ¡Tsk! Con éste carisma que tengo, dime ¿Acaso no caerías ante mí? ùwu**

**- Pues no ù.u, eres guapo y todo pero… te falta algo o.o…**

**Tezuka: ¿Dices que soy incompleto? o.o**

**- Me place decir que si n.n**

**Tezuka: ¬¬**

**- Y lo que te falta es… ¡Tu pareja! **

**Tezuka: ¿Qué dices? ò.o**

**- Si quieres escuchar mejor te aconsejo que te limpies tu "carismática" oreja ¬¬**

**Tezuka: Cuando me libre de aquel maldito contrato tuyo, sentirás en carne el grandioso poder oscuro de mi raqueta ¬¬**

**- ¡Seh, seh! ù.u… ahora, lo que te decía: Te falta tu pareja, aquella personita que despierta tu lado sensible tan escondido que tienes **

**Tezuka: Pues déjame decepcionarte … no la tengo ¬¬**

**- Mira Kunimitsu u.u, sé que es difícil afrontar para ti el que eres tan humano como todos los que están leyendo ahora, por lo tanto puedes caer ante las redes del amor y todo eso, y…**

**Tezuka: que no me gusta nadie ù.u**

**- … más si la persona que te trae de cabeza el mundo…**

**Tezuka: que no es nadie ù.u**

**- … es una persona demasiada cercana…**

**Tezuka: Persona que no existe ù.u**

**-… de un carácter que contrasta con el tuyo y…**

**Tezuka: No la recuerdo ù.u**

**-… lo más importante…**

**Tezuka: Cosa que no me interesa ù.u**

**-… es hombre…-**

**Tezuka: Te digo… ¿Ah?o.o… ¡¿AH?! O.O!!!**

**- Pero no te preocupes Kunimitsu , que acá te seguiremos queriendo como siempre lo hemos hecho, no nos importa tu mal gusto para la ropa, tu aburrida actitud, tu defectuoso brazo izquierdo, tu incomprensible amor por las plantas y por supuesto tu hermosa homosexualidad …**

**Tezuka: o.o… ¿Segura de que esto no es un Reality en el que si salgo sin daños mentales me darán un jugoso premio? o.o…**

**- No ¬¬**

**Tezuka: entonces os digo a todas ustedes que no verán esa faceta inexistente en mí ò.o.**

**- ¿Cuál faceta? o.o**

**Tezuka: Jamás me verán con un hombre ¬¬**

**- ¿Apuestas? ¬¬**

**Tezuka: Una escalada a la montaña Fuji. El perdedor paga el alojo en la montaña y los implementos de alpinismo ¬¬**

**- Si en 24 horas no demuestras tu dudosa sexualidad…**

**Tezuka: ¬¬**

**- …ganarás la apuesta ¬¬**

**Tezuka: Hecho ¬¬**

**- Bien . Ahora mis queridas lectoras, después de éste gran y ridículo paréntesis, será presentado el Disclaimer…**

**Tezuka: ****ù.u Prince Of Tenis…**

**- ¡Cállate que no me dejas terminar! ¬¬**

**Tezuka: ¡Pero si estaba diciendo el Disclaimer! ¬¬**

**- ¡Tú no dirás el Disclaimer baka! ò.o**

**Tezuka: ¿Ah? o.o**

**- ¡Ejem! Continúo ù.u… será presentado el Disclaimer por el prodigio del tenis …**

**Tezuka: "Dios, que sea Echizen, que sea Echizen . "**

**-… ¡Fuji Syusuke! **

**Tezuka: "Me volveré Ateísta ¬¬"**

**Fuji: ¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto!**

**- El gusto es mío Syusuke **

**Fuji: No, no, el gusto es mío. Dime ¿Quién no estaría a gusto con todo el dinero que me has pagado? **

**- Etto… o.o**

**Tezuka: "Ése Fuji, como se deja comprar ¬¬"**

**Fuji: Bueno, a lo que vine **

**- Pero antes, dime Fuji ¿A qué se debe tu retraso? ¬¬ deberías haber llegado apenas comenzara el programa ò.o**

**Fuji: Gomen, estuve entretenido con la hermana de Tachibana **

**Tezuka: "¿Qué? Maldito, te estás yendo para el otro bando ¬¬"**

**- ¿Entretenido en qué? ¬¬ **

**Fuji: Ya sabes, cosas de adolescentes **

**- ¡Ah, si! **

**Tezuka: ò.o?**

**- Parece que Kunimitsu no entiende **

**Fuji: es que Tezuka cree que nació adulto **

**- Pobre, con razón siempre trae aquella cara tan seria **

**Fuji: No tuvo infancia… **

**- Tampoco pubertad…**

**Fuji: Ni mucho menos siente ahora la adolescencia **

**- Que triste u.u…**

**Tezuka: ¡Nadie les ha pedido su compasión! ò.o**

**- Fuji ¿Por qué no dices el Disclaimer? **

**Fuji: Prince Of Tenis pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.**

**Tezuka: "Ahora lárgate que me desesperas ¬¬"**

**Fuji: Pero Tezuka…**

**Tezuka: o.o?**

**Fuji: Pertenece a Fuji Syusuke, así que no se atrevan a utilizarlo … ya que la pagarán caro ¬¬**

**Tezuka: WTF? ò//o**

**Fuji: Y por supuesto yo te pertenezco a ti ¬v¬**

**Tezuka: ò///o**

**- o.o… Kunimitsu… ¡Me debes una escalada con todos los gastos pagados! **

**Tezuka: ¿Qué? ò.o**

**- Fuji, ya te puedes ir, fue un placer tenerte en el programa **

**Fuji: No hay de que (Fuji se va)**

**- Muy bien, como estamos ocupando demasiado espacio, será mejor que comencemos el fic y discutamos eso de la apuesta que Yo gané …**

**Tezuka: ¬¬**

**- … así que ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

**Tezuka: ¡Get lost everyone! ò.****o (Tezuka se va)**

**- o.o... ya se le pasará, creo que por fin debe estar sintiendo la pubertad (A lo lejos grita el capitán)**

**Tezuka: ¡Te escuché! ò.o **

**- Vamos rápido al fic u.u**

_**- Tenistas y Demonios- **_

- Sakuno-chan…- Sakuno no hizo caso y siguió desarrollando sus ejercicios de matemáticas-… Sakuno-chan… Sakuno-chan… Sakuno-chan…- Suspiró resignada y miró a Tomoka, quien sonrió triunfante. **- **Faltan cinco minutos para que empiece el primer receso…- Sakuno la miró sin entender-… así que ¿Podrías presentarme con tu hermano luego?- Presionó con tanta fuerza su lápiz mina que quebró su punta.

- ¿De qué hablas? Créeme Tomo-chan, es una mala persona y….-

- No seas egoísta y compártelo- Cortó Tomoka un poco enojada. Sakuno asintió y su amiga volvió a su tarea.

"_Veo que no desperdiciaré del todo mi tiempo en éste colegio"- _Escuchó la voz divertida del Demonio en su cabeza.

"_Ni se te ocurra jugar con mi amiga o te la verás conmigo"- _Contestó desafiante en sus pensamientos.

"_¡Uh! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Por favor mortal, no me ataques con tus mortíferas trenzas!"- _Se burló, riendo por lo bajo.

"_¡No te metas con mis trenzas!"_

"_Y tú no te metas con mis conquistas"- _Sakuno iba a responderle algo cuando el timbre del receso se hizo escuchar por el colegio. La joven se levantó y trató de salir del aula, antes de que su amiga o el Demonio la sigan fastidiando, pero tuvo que detenerse ante el llamado de Tomoka. Se giró y suspiró resignada.

- Tomoka, él es mi… hermano-Dijo con los dientes apretados-… hermano, ella es Tomoka Osakada.- La de coletas sonrió encantada y le tomó efusivamente la mano, contándole todos sus datos personales sin soltarle. El Demonio le sonreía con fingida amabilidad.

"_Dile que me suelte y deje de cacarear antes de que la mande al Séptimo Círculo" _ Sakuno aguantó el no largarse a reír.

"_Pues tú te lo has buscado"_

"_Ya, pero no pensé que tu amiga era tan habladora"_

"_Pues ya ves, ahora me voy"_

"_¡No, espera!"-_ Sakuno lo miró a los ojos, y vio ahí un bosquejo de súplica.

- Tomo-chan, Onee-san y yo debemos hablar- Tomoka la vio con ojos violentos y refunfuñó un "está bien".

-Vamos al patio- Ordenó el Demonio. Sakuno asintió divertida y lo siguió. Ryoma observó toda esta escena sin moverse de su asiento, y aunque no le tendría porque afectar, sintió una molestia en el estómago. Se levantó y fue al patio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la joven luego de que ambos se hayan detenido bajo un frondoso y enorme árbol.

- ¿Ya has pensado en tu deseo?-

- Pues no, ya te he dicho que no quiero nada-

- Mira "peque"…-

- ¡Que no soy "peque"!- Alegó Sakuno mirándolo fieramente.

- ¿Te gusta "cosita"?-

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡Tengo un nombre!-

-Mmm… ¿Y hermanita?- Dijo con picardía. Sakuno se sonrojó, y el demonio se maravilló con ése gesto.

- Es el más aceptable…- Gruñó sin dejar que la controlara.

- Entonces te llamaré "peque"- Sakuno iba a volver a gritarle, pero una presencia detrás suyo la detuvo.

- ¿Ryuzaki?-

- ¿Si?- Preguntaron al unísono Sakuno y Kyosuke.

- Sakuno- Rectificó Ryoma, mirando desconfiado al mayor.

- ¿Qué pasa Ryoma-kun?- Sakuno lo miró colorada.

"_Así que te clonas en un tomate con cualquier hombre" _Dijo molesto el Demonio sin quitar la vista acusadora de la joven.

"_¡Por supuesto que no! Es que Ryoma-kun es…"_

- Tu abuela me ha mandado para que te entrene después de clases- Dijo Ryoma sin saber que había interrumpido una conversación.

- ¿Eh? Pero es que yo no he pedido…-

- Lo sé, pero lo tendrás que hacer-

- ¿Por qué?- Ryoma trató de inventarse una buena excusa.

- Porque de lo contrario Inui-sempai me usará como conejillo de Indias para sus nuevos… jugos- Ryoma, con la vista fija en la rojiza, rogó para que no se haya notado su inseguridad. Realmente, Sumire-sensei nunca le había pedido tal cosa, pero su repentina necesidad por la presencia de Sakuno era intolerable, además de que su hermano no le daba buena espina.

"_Veo que te gusta mucho ése chico ¿Porqué no deseas su amor?"_ Sakuno se sonrojó súbitamente, y Ryoma la miró sorprendido.

"_No podría, yo quiero mucho a Ryoma-kun, no lo obligaría a tal cosa"_

"_Entonces ¿Qué tal si deseas su cuerpo?" _ Propuso entre picardía y molestia. Sakuno palideció.

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_A que quizás no te ame, pero sentirás algo mucho más superficial que su corazón"_

" _No logro entenderte"_

"_¿¡Cuántos años dijiste que tenías?! ¿¡Once?!"_- Gritó desesperado el demonio de que la chica no haya captado las indirectas.

-¡¡Tengo catorce imbécil!!-

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó el príncipe extrañado de que la joven haya gritado a su hermano sin que éste haya dicho palabra.

-¿Ah? ¿Eh? Bueno…. es que, con mi hermano tenemos lazos telepáticos…- Ryoma enarcó una ceja-… Ya sabes, de ésos que tiene los hermanos muy unidos como nosotros- Dijo Sakuno con la cara roja y echándose a reír nerviosamente, mientras se abrazaba al Demonio como para demostrar sus palabras.

"_Ahora dime qué rayos quisiste decir con eso de que tendría algo más superficial de Ryoma-kun que su corazón"_

"_Que lo tendrás como una mujer tiene a un hombre… en la cama" _Sakuno paró de reír y se quedó quieta, con la cara tan blanca que pareciera que le habían tirado harina encima. Luego, de una forma violenta, su rostro se tornó de un encendido rojo.

"_¿Sabes? Podría hervir ahora mismo un huevo en tu cara"_ Sakuno se tocó las mejillas con la palma de sus manos, y se sonrojó más (Si, es posible) de vergüenza al mirar al príncipe, que la miraba sorprendido.

- Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-...- El Demonio esbozó una varonil sonrisa, divertido por las reacciones tan inocentes de su "hermana".

-¿Estás bien Ryuzaki?- Preguntó algo preocupado Ryoma.

- Bueno… yo… nada…- bajó la mirada-… lo siento, es que he estado algo nerviosa.- Contestó con sinceridad.

- Entonces…- Sakuno levantó su rostro y Ryoma se detuvo, sintiendo una repentina excitación por la fija mirada rubí de la joven. -… Te espero aquí mismo, después de clases- Terminó, con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

- Pero mis implementos de Tenis….-

- Te los prestaré yo- Interrumpió, ya sintiendo más calor del debido. No quería tener una discusión con Sakuno, porque si no se lanzaría en contra ella, importándole un pepino si su hermano estaba ahí o no.

"_No sigas, te puedes arrepentir" _Sakuno miró a Kyosuke confundida, pero éste no le devolvió la mirada.

- Muy bien, gracias por aceptar a ayudarme Ryoma-kun- Dijo con una tierna sonrisa, y Ryoma casi se derrite.

- Claro, sólo espero que te esfuerces, no pienso perder mi tiempo- Respondió, tratando de sonar indiferente.

- ¡Oh, si!- Dijo con entusiasmo. Ryoma se giró rápidamente y se fue "algo rápido", según Sakuno.

- ¿Qué pasó? Parece como si hubiera huido- Comentó para sí misma, sin quitar la vista por donde el joven había desaparecido.

- Huyó de su "amigo"- Respondió El Demonio, entre divertido y enfadado por el comportamiento de Ryoma.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Kyo suspiró.

- Definitivamente tus cambios hormonales son algo retrasados-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ryoma estaba encerrado en un cubículo del baño, con las manos apoyadas en la pared y tratando de respirar normalmente. Había sido débil de su parte el huir, pero si no lo hubiera sido… no habría podido controlarse. Al escuchar aquel "Oh, si" de su compañera, su mente se llenó de sueños pasados y a la vez frescos, donde la joven exclamaba suplicante y excitada por él. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como volvía a tensarse aquella parte baja de su cuerpo, y maldijo a la joven por ponerlo así de débil.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_¿Y qué tal tener de novio a algún actor famoso? Serías la envidia de muchas"_

"_No me interesa la farándula"_

"_¿Y que tal un poco más de forma a tu cuerpo? Mira que yo podría…"_

"_No me interesa llamar la atención"_

"_Tal vez vivir en una gran mansión, con ponys y todas esas cursilerías que os gusta a ustedes"_

"_Ya dejaron de gustarme los caballos colorines… y no son cursilerías"_

"_Mmm…" _Sakuno suspiró cansada, toda aquella hora de Inglés su "hermano" no había hecho más que desconcentrarla de la clase.

"_No te calientes la cabeza, mira que mi vida está bien así como está"_

"_No lo creo, según por lo que he visto, tienes un amor no correspondido" _Sakuno entrecerró sus ojos en un gesto triste.

"_Tal vez, pero eso no se arregla así de fácil"_

"_Yo lo puedo hacer"_

"_Pero no lo disfrutaría… no me gustaría pensar que Ryoma-kun está conmigo por un mero deseo oscuro y egoísta"_

"_Pues ya vete pensando entonces, porque yo no me iré hasta que pidas algo" _El Demonio alzó el brazo, y la casi-pelirroja se preguntó que tramaría esta vez.

- ¿Qué pasa joven Ryuzaki?- Preguntó la maestra, y ante eso la clase guardó silencio. (N/A: Odio cuando pasa eso ¬¬)

- Mi hermana y yo debemos irnos, ya he presentado la justificación en la inspectoría- Sakuno lo miró sorprendida y trató de recriminarle, pero se detuvo por el sensual movimiento de ojos que realizó El Demonio. La maestra sacudió un poco la cabeza, como si hubiera despertado de un letargo.

- ¡Oh, claro! Entonces espero que se consigan la materia, no es bueno que se retrasen en sus deberes- Kyo asintió con una sonrisa, y Sakuno lo quedó mirando.

- Gracias maestra- Se dirigió a Sakuno y la miró firmemente.

"_Más vale que no armes jaleo, ya afuera te diré por que lo he hecho"_ La de trenzas tragó saliva y sin decir una palabra guardó sus cosas en la mochila.

"_Y dile a ése que no podrás asistir a sus clases"_ Ahí fue que se acordó del entrenamiento con Ryoma. Miró a su izquierda, y ahí, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa, estaba el gran Príncipe del Tenis dormitando. Volteó un momento la mirada, y se fijó en que la clase había vuelto a retomarse. Con sigilo se acercó al tenista, y delicadamente lo zarandeó en un brazo.

- Ne, Ryoma-kun… Ryoma-kun por favor… Ryoma-kun….- Lo movió algo más fuerte-… te quiero decir…- El Príncipe abrió lentamente sus ojos entrecerrados y los fijó en la joven, y ésta supo de inmediato que Ryoma aún estaba dormido.

-Sakuno…- Gimió por lo bajo, con una nota de deseo que hizo a la chica erizarle placenteramente la piel, y por un momento, un pequeño momento, se sintió caer en aquellos soles brillantes de lujuria.

"_Apresúrate"_ Sakuno parpadeó un par de veces, y algo sonrojada sonrió a Ryoma.

- No podré ir al entrenamiento de hoy, debo hacer algunas cosas con mi hermano- Se separó algo angustiada del pupitre, tomó su mochila y salió junto con Kyo del salón.

Ryoma aún estaba con la mirada algo perdida, pero con el timbre de cambio de hora cayó en la realidad. Se desperezó y bostezó sonoramente, paseando su mirada por el aula. Se detuvo a su derecha, sobre los dos puestos vacíos. Frunció el ceño y miró el resto de la clase… no, nadie había salido. Volvió su mirada al par de asientos.

- Sakuno-chan se ha ido con su hermano a no se qué lugar. Al parecer no volverán hasta mañana- Ryoma se quedó como de piedra ante la respuesta de Osakada… entonces, como un vidrio empañado, se le presentó la imagen de Sakuno.

"_**No podré ir al entrenamiento de hoy, debo hacer algunas cosas con mi hermano"**_

Como un robot se paró y se largó a la azotea, no importándole que se saltara una clase. Mientras subía los escalones, su rabia y frustración crecían al no tener a la pequeña para él solo aquella tarde. Ryoma gruñó, su hermano le estaba trayendo algunos problemas.

Enojado se acomodó en el suelo y cerró los ojos tratando de reencontrar el sueño perdido, en donde Sakuno rogaba por él jadeando y con la cara sonrojada "_Ryoma-kun… Ryoma-kun por favor…Ryoma-kun…te quiero…" _ Y de ahí la imagen se le fue volviendo más borrosa y la llamó…

**-------------------------- To Be Continued---------------------------------------------------------**

**- El final quedó muy feo ¬¬, pero es que mi hermana me está quitando del PC, así que la ýltima parte me quedó algo mal redactada ù.u…. pero ya subí ! Y como mi baka hermana me sigue molestando…. no podré colocar mis típuicos comentarios ¡ **


End file.
